deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update November 16th 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on November 12th 2012. News 'General' *'Thumbnail Size Testing, Part 2 (Beta Tester)' In addition to the feedback dA gathered from Beta Testers on the size testing tool, this week we're continuing our research by implementing a test that randomly assigns Beta Testers a different size for viewing thumbnails. 'Sta.sh' *'Sta.sh Writer in Sta.sh Comments' Over the next few days, dA will be rolling out a tool that will let you use Sta.sh Writer's toolbar and sidebar when commenting on files in Sta.sh . This will allow you to easily format your comments, and also give you the opportunity to include images in your comments on Sta.sh files. In addition, for artists looking to collaborate or receive visual feedback on their work, this tool will allow deviants to make use of the recently launched integration of deviantART muro in Sta.sh to draw on the original file. Bugs fixes 'General' *The "Add Comment" button would disappear when replying to comments on a deviation. *The Group Info button on some Groups pages was briefly not prompting the info to appear. *When creating a new forum thread, the preview button was not working. *On Group blogs, the pencil menu for moderating comments was not available to Group administrators. *The Message Center would appear blank for a short period of time on mobile devices. *Several modals were not opening or would display as broken. *Messaging was inconsistent on the error pages of deactivated and banned accounts. *On the mobile site, the top header would cause overflow on some sections of the site. *For Opera web browsers , the "Send a Note" modal did not acknowledge that a note was sent. *The "blocked users" form on the settings page had unnecessary extra space. *Some Groups with a very high number of Gallery folders were unable to change settings on the Manage Members page. *The Prints Submission page had some cosmetic issues. *Note folders were slow to load in Chrome . *Filetype restrictions were changed on some categories in the Contests and Resources galleries. *In some instances, the "To:" field was not automatically filled when sending a Note via profile. *The shadows on literature thumbnails were misaligned on Group gallery pages. 'More Like This ' *The More Like This thumbnail hover button's behavior has been improved for tablet devices. 'deviantART muro ' *Errors would sometimes occur when a new drawing was started and the first autosave was attempted. *Using muro in comments sometimes caused a benign javascript error. 'Sta.sh ' *Stacks with a large amount of items in them would sometimes not delete properly. *Broken-looking contest banners would appear on Sta.sh items that were saved with a contest category set. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *Group journal RSS feeds contained unapproved entries instead of entries submitted through Writer. *Group journals had a hard-to-trigger case where approving an entry to appear in one Group would also approve it for other Groups it had been submitted to. *Dragging and dropping from the Writer sidebar would cause scrolling issues. * *For Windows users on Chrome , blocks of text followed by could not be deleted using backspace. * *Image tags would display for artwork in thumbnails. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012